Protecting Our Secret Princess
by Blondie1137
Summary: Haruhi is getting bullied and the host club band together to stop her from being targeted.
1. First glance

Protecting our secret princess.

Haruhi is getting bullied and the host club band together to stop her from being targeted.

She woke up dizzy to her surroundings, the smell of books in the air and murmurs through the walls. She was late and she jolted with a start at the realisation. The desolate selection of study carols prompted her memory and she looked down at her English assignment and checked her watch. It was finished but so was she, when money was to be added to her debt in four minutes. Scrambling to grab her things, she opened the door to the endless chatter that caused her stumble upon the third music room that fateful day. The recollection costing her a few extra seconds, she began briskly walking past the masses towards the said place. Her footsteps became faster as the crowds thinned and as such, completely disregarding decorum, she began to run. She reached the last stretch of hallway to the club and vaguely caught some figures in her peripheral but disregarded it as she all but sprinted towards the doors. A foot came out and a blur of colours flashed as she found herself sprawled on the floor and her head smashed against the wall. The resounding crash echoed through the halls as her books flew everywhere and her head began to pound. The host club members rushed out to see what the commotion was as she clutched her head. Surprise was etched on each of the member's faces: Hikaru's and Kaoru's mischievous grins faded, Tamaki's sparkles dropped, Hunny looked almost serious-his flowers wilting slightly, Mori's brows furrowed and Kyoya's normal stoic expression was showing some emotion equal to concern.

"Haru-chan are you okay?"

Haruhi looked up at the sound of her name unaware her state changed the whole mood of the host club. She stood up straight away and looked at her watch.

"Sorry I'm late. I was uh-"

The next thing Haruhi knew, a wave of dizziness overtook her and two pairs of arms caught her as she wobbled.

"Woah." Her voice was foreign, tinged with confusion and she heavily leaned on the arms embracing her.

"I'd take that-" Hikaru began, "as a no." the twins finished in tandem, trying for good humour but failing drastically. Worry tinged their expressions and their smirks were somewhat tighter than usual.

"She needs to go to the nurse. From the sound of that fall and her current state, it could be serious injury. Hikaru and Kaoru can you carry her? Be careful you don't jostle her too much. I'll call the ahead and let her know." Kyoya's solemn tone indicated that he was completely serious and was not to be messed with.

"Yeah we got her." They replied. They did have her- they all did, as the entirety of the Host club made their way to the nurse, accompanying their secret princess.

_**-Authors note:**_

_Yes, I realise this is shorter than many other story chapters but sometimes I think less is more. Well anyway I am hoping to continue this but life has been pretty hectic lately so we'll see how we go. I'd appreciate your feedback. I haven't written a proper story before only a few one-shots so I'd appreciate your support. Also, please excuse any mistakes- editing isn't exactly my strong suit. Please let me know what you think! _


	2. A bump on the head

-Chapter 2

Disorientated, Haruhi woke up in the nurse's office. At the sound of voices, she begrudgingly pushed herself into a sitting position, perplexed as to why it was so hard. Nausea replaced her curiosity as she struggled to remain sitting and her eyes began to burn from the intensity of the lights.

Frustrated with her lack of control over her body, she spoke more weakly than she would have liked. "What happened?"

Anxiousness was wavering in the air, she had been passed out anhour and Kyoya and the nurse were just discussing the details surrounding moving her to one of his hospitals instead. The school was shutting soon and they refused to leave her alone there.

"You passed out on our way to take you to the nurses office." Kyoya stated briefly pausing his conversation with the nurse.

Haruhi's eyebrows crumpled in confusion as she tried to recall the memory that was not there. The nurse then began to examine her and asked her questions, which mostly recalled experiences beyond the day.

"What year is it?"

"2014."

"How many sides on a triangle?"

"Three."

"Can you explain to me what caused you to hit your head?"

"Uh," her face scrunched up in deep concentration, "I think I fell?" She replied pathetically, inwardly questioning the validity of her own sentence.

The rest of the host club, who were waiting outside, discovered her to be conscious and rushed in with enthusiasm. Voices jumbled together to create a greeting that uniquely could only be the host club's.

"Haru-chan?" Honey asked with his biggest doe eyes yet.

"How's Daddy's little girl?!" Tamaki squealed.

"Haruhi are you okay?" The twins questioned in sync.

"hm." Mori acknowledged her with a polite nod.

The noise caused Haruhi to cringe and curl into herself as she tried to block out the sound. It was too much and only Kyoya, Mori and the nurse seemed to notice. Becoming overwhelmed at the pain in which Haruhi was in Kyoya called the attention of the room.

"Everyone please quiet down!" Kyoya raised his voice a little louder, adding to the pain only to decrease it. "Can't you see that your noise is hurting her?"

Haruhi looked up, her eyes glassy as she registered the eerie silence that overcame the room. Everyone inside it looked ashamed. The nurse resumed her check up by shining a small torch into her eyes to gauge her reaction. She had trouble maintaining concentration and the burning in her eyes, caused tears to unwillingly fall.

"She has a concussion." The nurse finally said. "She will have to take the next week off school and revisit a doctor in seven days time. She should not be in any stressful and or demanding situations. Studying will have to be limited as concentrating for long periods of time will only worsen its affects."

"But I am on a scholarship! I have to study." Haruhi cried outraged startling the occupants within the room.

"You will have a prescription for it my dear, it will be fine. It will be given to all your teachers and the headmaster to make sure you recover properly without further damage. You must also take the medication I will give Kyoya on your behalf." The nurse placated.

Haruhi looked dismayed and her eyes shined with unsaid determination. She was getting ready to fight and Kyoya knew it.

"That's enough Haruhi or we will double the debt you will owe this week because of your absence and the issues this will be causing the club."

Haruhi audibly gulped and her face turned fearful at Kyoya's stern expression. The rest of the club looked on shivering at the aura he projected.

Inevitably, she ended up at home after being personally escorted by the host club who did more damage then help attracting the entire neighbourhood to her door. Kyoya also assured her of the presence of her father, whom she later found out was hysteric and constantly insisted on blaming Tamaki. She then found herself sitting the host club, crowded around, much to Takami's delight, the warmth of a Kotatsu as her head pounded and her patience slowly ebbed. Haruhi scanned wearily around and hoped for the quiet that wasn't coming until both her father and Tamaki accepted that fact that, yes she was fine and no she didn't feel like fainting again. She was rather irritable and despite that fact, the story telling continued on around her.

"So that's what happened to my dear Haruhi! I could barely hear you on the phone Kyoya! The music was too loud and you spoke rather quickly. It's all that stupid blonde boy's fault! Haruhi, honey are you sure your alright?" Haruhi's father glared at Tamaki momentarily as he exclaimed that exact sentence for the sixth time since she entered the threshold.

This started a new bout of worry, as Honey, ever so sweetly tried to coax her to eat cake and Tamaki retreated into the cupboard to add to his mushroom farm.

"It will make you feel better! I can also give you Usa-chan to hug when you don't feel as good anymore." With that sentence, the pink bunny appeared in her arms and Honey hugged her, with less vehemence than usual taking into account of her current state.

Haruhi smiled gratefully, her bad mood slowing evaporating due to the sincerity in his actions as she hugged the stuffed animal in her arms tighter.

"I'm fine." She proclaimed to her father with slightly gritted teeth. She changed her expression, however, when she turned to Honey, as softness graced her features. She gratefully denied Honey's cake offer in favour of his favourite stuffed friend.

Honey smiled back as Mori patted his cousin's head. The twins who up until now had been relatively silent addressed her with an odd solemnity that almost startled Haruhi with the absurdity of it.

"If you would like us to, we could get the material you will miss out on in class-" Kaoru voiced hesitantly.

"As long as you promise not to go overboard." Hikaru finished with a firm flourish.

She reached across and hugged the two of them as she thanked them ardently, oddly touched by their thoughtfulness. Haruhi briefly thought about how different the situation would have been had she not have met the Host club. Not for the first time, although she wouldn't say it aloud, she found herself extremely grateful. A smile graced her lips as she scanned the crowded room for the men that had somewhat forcefully wormed their way into her life. For once, she decided, she couldn't complain one bit.

_**-Authors note:**_

_This chapter is a little longer this time. Haha! I bet you weren't exactly expecting that. Anyway, please let me know what you think! I really appreciate feedback honestly whether it's good or bad- I just want to improve my writing as much as possible! Additionally, thank you for those who responded for the first chapter or messaged me- it really helped me try and complete this one in a timely manner. I'm currently deciding on whether or not this will be a pairing or just the unity of the Host Club. Have an opinion? Let me know! Also, I said this before and I'll say it again-I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Editing and I kind of have an eternal disagreement. P.S sorry if it's a little OC. Thanks so much for reading guys! _


End file.
